Sadism Knows No Limits
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Randy had truly gone off the deep end this time... given his actions, that's what they thought. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)


_**10/7/2007, No Mercy…**_

 _Ashley heard the yelling and screaming and grabbed what she could find before running to where it was… and striking Randy with it._

 _Randy yelled in pain as his right hand broke and he backed up, Ashley aiming the ball peen hammer at him as a bloodied and bruised Amanda was hiding under the nearby table from her ex._

" _Let's get one thing straight, you are done putting your hands on my sister! Got that?!" Ashley yelled._

 _Randy took off and Ashley set the hammer aside before she climbed under the table, shining her pen like flashlight to see Amanda's injuries to figure out where the blood was coming from… and she saw that it was from a wound over Amanda's left eye, Ashley grabbing napkins and pressing them to the wound… and inadvertently making Amanda cry out in pain._

" _It's okay… nobody's gonna hurt you anymore, kiddo." Ashley whispered as she put her right arm around Amanda._

" _I can't… I can't see out of my eye…" Amanda responded as Ashley helped her out from under the table and instinctively wrapped her arms around her like a mom protecting her child when they heard footsteps… only to see Matt, Jeff and John._

" _Back the hell off!" Ashley growled, wanting to protect Amanda from anyone now._

" _It's okay, Ash… the doctors, they need to examine her." John responded, Ashley reluctantly letting go and John cradling Amanda's face in his hands as Dr. Sampson walked over… and cringed at the wound before calling for the medics._

 _At the nearest ER, Amanda was stitched up and sedated… and Ashley lightly stroked Amanda's disheveled hair as Amanda slept._

 _Her face and head would heal… but Ashley knew that the mental trauma would take longer to fade._

" _Ash?"_

 _Ashley jumped, only to see Yukie standing near the curtain and her eyes widening when he saw Amanda._

" _Did she say who did this to her?" Yukie asked after walking over to the left side, sitting down and lightly rubbing Amanda's head._

" _I saw who was doing this, broke his hand with a hammer." Ashley explained, Yukie nodding in approval…_

 **Present time,** _ **Hell In A Cell, 2018…**_

The match was chaotic between Randy and Jeff… and the lights went out.

"She's here…" Amanda whispered, Yukie knowing that she meant Ashley.

"Stay here, stay hidden, cover that baby's ears." Yukie whispered, Amanda hiding under the announce table as best as she could… but being 5 months pregnant, it wasn't easy.

The lights came back on, Randy turning to see Ashley had locked the cell door.

"Ashley!" Yukie yelled.

"Stay out of this, Yukie, it's between him and me!" Ashley responded before the fight started.

But things turned horribly wrong when Randy kicked Ashley down and he climbed out the ring, grabbing a hammer.

"No! Sick bastard!" Yukie yelled before she ran to the cell door and kicked it in… only for the familiar and sickening sound to echo.

And Yukie losing it and taking the hammer before she repeatedly whacked Randy with it as Jeff helped Ashley up and Finn ran down to ringside, checking on Amanda.

"You both okay?!" Finn replied after helping Amanda up and holding her close to him before resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach… and sure enough, their son was kicking up a storm.

"We're okay." Amanda responded before she asked for the cell to be lifted.

Randy tried to run… only to run right into Seth, Yukie glancing at her ex and then at Amanda's ex.

"Get Ash out of here." Yukie whispered, Seth going and helping Ashley up and guiding her to the back.

It was at the ER that Amanda, Finn and Yukie waited… but Amanda stood up, refusing to wait any longer.

She pulled the curtain back, Seth jumping out of his skin and Ashley out of it from pain medicine.

"What the hell? You trying to give people heart attacks?!" Seth said.

"I wanted to see Ash… decided I waited long enough after you snapped at me when she was brought in." Amanda explained.

"I saw her hand get broken right before my eyes. How did you expect me to react?" Seth said.

"Angry, yes. Outright implying that it was my fault, no. I thought Randy wasn't how he used to be… I really did." Amanda responded, rubbing her stomach as Liam moved around and Ashley slowly opening her eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" Ashley mumbled.

"ER… Randy went completely off." Amanda explained as she sat down, Ashley reaching out and resting her left hand on Amanda's stomach… and smiling when she felt Liam's tiny feet kick against it.

"That son of a bitch better start praying once I get out of this bed." Ashley responded.

"He better start running for his life." Amanda replied.

Finn glanced at them and stood up to walk into the room… before he saw Randy walk into the ER.

And his temper boiled over, Finn storming over and slamming his fist into Randy's face.

"You really have a lot of nerve showing up here!" Finn growled as Randy stumbled back… and looked at Finn, blood pouring from the Viper's nose.

"Ashley attacked me first!" Randy responded.

"With fists! But you just have to grab a hammer, didn't you?! Do the same thing to her that she did to you while you were abusing my wife?! You showed no restraint 11 years ago and you still lack sense and control!" Finn replied, Randy turning pissed off.

"Oh yeah! What about Ashley?! That woman doesn't know what control is, not with her temper, pills, drinking or gambling!" Randy yelled.

"She's never turned her rage towards someone who couldn't protect themselves, unlike you! And you're one to talk about addictions, you were on drugs 12 years ago!" Finn shouted, Randy swinging at him but Finn gripping Randy's right hand and twisting it.

Randy screamed as his hand and wrist broke, Yukie pulling Finn away from Randy.

"Go to your wife, now!" Yukie responded, Finn kicking Randy in the face and then heading into the room before he and Amanda hugged each other tightly.

"You broke some bones of his, right?" Ashley asked.

"And I'll damn well do that to him again." Finn responded, his right hand rubbing up and down Amanda's back.

"Well next time get in line, there are a few of us." Ashley replied.

"Me included." Amanda and Seth responded simultaneously.

"You know? He's awoken something in me." Ashley said.

"AoD?" Amanda responded.

"Not her, something different. Let's switch the subject, how you feeling?" Ashley replied.

"Tired, this little guy's been kicking me relentlessly." Amanda answered, Finn wrapping his arms around her… and Liam calming down.

"Get her back on to the hotel." Ashley replied.

"You sure you want us to go?" Finn asked.

"She needs rest." Ashley replied before she and Amanda hugged and Amanda and Finn left.

It had been a long night for everyone involved in the chaos.


End file.
